


Быть Мегги Хект

by Neeta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Muggle-born, Points of View
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neeta/pseuds/Neeta
Summary: Личным наркотиком может стать что угодно.





	Быть Мегги Хект

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс "Британский флаг" по теме "День дурака".

Винс жутко злился. Он вообще стал дёрганым, огрызался на всех. Когда Филч отобрал у Винса засушенную голову, я боялся, Винс ему врежет. Схватил этого придурка за руку и держал, пока он не прошипел «да всё, норма, отвали». Ну норма, я что. Он переживает из-за отца, Винс. Я наверное тоже. Но не кидаюсь как псих на людей.

Когда Драко сказал, что нужна одежда первокурсниц Рейвенкло, два комплекта, я спросил:

— Ты прикалываешься?

Хотя уже тогда видел — это Малфой серьёзно. Бледный, глаза тоскливые. Я заткнулся и стал думать, как эту одежду достать. Винс накрылся одеялом с головой и молчал. Но придумал-то в результате он. Приказал своему эльфу.

— Зачем это, Винс? — спросил я, рассматривая блузки, клетчатые юбки, там даже трусы были, и раньше мы с Винсом поржали бы, а сейчас не.

Винс выругался в том смысле, что его не волнует. Ну а потом Малфой принёс Оборотное, и нам с Винсом пришлось выпить.

Оборотка вроде как должна быть противной. Но пахло приятно. Молоком, что ли, таким... сладковатым. Зелье и было как молоко, белое. Почти вкусное.

— Дерьмо, — сказал Винс и закашлялся. У него было оранжевое.

Тело скрутило, сжало. У меня аж слёзы брызнули, я проморгался и уставился на себя в зеркало. В этом заброшенном туалете зеркало было то ещё, всё в потёках и разводах, а мне так хотелось рассмотреть, кем же я стал. Худая белобрысая девчонка.

— Одевайся, — Малфой бросил мне вещи и отвернулся, я торопливо натянул всё. Рядом прыгал на одной ноге Винс, путаясь в колготках.

...Пока мы с Винсом болтались по коридорам, карауля Малфоя, я смотрел на свои руки. Тонкие пальцы, круглые ровные розовые ногти. Ноги тоже... смешные — острые колени, длинные узкие ступни. Я шёл, немного подпрыгивая. Всё по-другому. Винс мрачно прошипел:

— Чего лыбишься, дурак?

— Сам дурак, — огрызнулся я. Мне было хорошо. В этом теле легко. Тепло. Удобно. Если бы я сказал это Винсу, ха. Он бы решил, что я спятил.

В следующий раз я выпил оранжевое. Меня чуть не вырвало, и никакой лёгкости. Как чужую одежду натянул, а она мала.

Я не понимал, что со мной. Может, и правда свихнулся. Винс гадал, что Малфой делает в Выручай-комнате, мне было пофиг. Я глотал зелье, теперь только белое, и час чувствовал себя счастливым.

Конечно, я её нашёл. Девчонку звали Мегги Хект. Я следил за ней, когда мы ели в Большом зале, шатался в коридорах рядом с гостиной её факультета. Зачем? Я и сам не знал. Может, поговорить с ней? Шестикурсник-слизеринец с малявкой из Рэйвенкло. Ага.

«...Мама пишет, кошка совсем разленилась и не встречает её, даже не просыпается, когда мама приходит с работы». «Пять баллов на трансфигурации, йеее!» «Эта твоя Джилл — не очень умная, если считает...»

Я собирал обрывки подслушанных разговоров, ночью во мне звучали голоса. Представлял, как Мегги встряхивает головой, отросшая чёлка лезет в глаза. Проводил рукой по лбу. Я уже знал — она грязнокровка. Всё равно. Я хотел ею быть.

...Мне ведь и в голову не пришло спросить у Малфоя, откуда у него её волосы. То есть пришло — когда он бросил в Оборотное не почти прозрачный волосок Мегги, а рыжий, и я сказал, давай это ты выпьешь, Винс, а я в другой раз. По очереди. У меня живот болит. Не могу. Видно, выглядел я паршиво, так что Винс только скривился и кивнул: завтра ты, замётано.

Добыть волосы. Как? Малфою повезло — он нашёл расчёску Мегги на подоконнике. Мне-то что делать? Я стоял, уткнувшись лбом в холодное стекло окна. Вода капала из плохо закрытого крана.

— Закрой, — протянул тонкий голосок, и я от неожиданности вмазался головой в окно.

Плакса Миртл. Точно. Она всё время крутилась рядом, когда мы пили зелье, хихикала и доставала своими шуточками. Малфой с ней ладил, Винс мечтал убить окончательно, мне было наплевать. Но сейчас, кажется, я придумал.

Я аккуратно закрутил кран и вежливо спросил:

— Миртл, ты знаешь Мегги Хект? Рейвенкло, первый курс.

Она всех знала, кто бы сомневался. Я думал, с ума сойду, пока её уломаю. Но у меня получилось. Я сел на унитаз и стал ждать. Грыз ногти. Уроки только закончились, Мегги должна быть свободна. Миртл её приведёт. Ещё немного. Вот-вот.

Мегги вошла, озираясь. Она явно была тут впервые. Я вышел из кабинки, сказал:

— Привет. Не бойся, — и замолчал.

— Я не боюсь. — Она смотрела на меня изучающе, видимо, прикидывала, что мне может быть от неё нужно. — Я тебя знаю. Ты Грегори Гойл. Играешь за Слизерин.

— Да, — обрадовался я, — да, точно. Ты любишь квиддич?

Мегги серьёзно кивнула.

— Меня возьмут в команду на следующий год. Я отлично летаю.

Мы так нормально говорили. Так просто. Если я сейчас попрошу... Несколько волос, что ей стоит! И я попросил. Мерлин, ну я и дурак.

Нет. Нет, и всё, объясни, зачем, что ты будешь с ними делать, я читала, что есть обряды, ты поспорил, о, и при чём тут мои волосы? Её глаза горели яростным любопытством, а я уже был в полном отчаянии, всё шло не так, это не я дурак, а она дура, и я уже не понимал, что делаю. Я схватил её за плечи и выхватил палочку, надо, чтобы не кричала... как это? Силенцио? Она заткнулась на полувскрике. Молча смотрела, как крыса, а потом укусила меня за руку — как та облезлая тварь в поезде перед первым курсом. Я выронил палочку, девчонка извернулась и бросилась к двери, но я повалил её на пол, и, кажется, ударил, не помню, я правда не помню. Простите. Простите меня.

Не помню.

— Я хотел пошутить, — тихо говорил я профессору Снейпу. Он тащил меня за руку из туалета, стремительным шагом, сжав губы так, что они были тонкие и белые. Тонкие и белые, как волосы, которые я успел положить в карман. Я потом пересчитаю их. Обязательно. Их надо беречь.


End file.
